Teenage Secret
by Emzy11
Summary: The Winx and the Specialists never socialise in school but when an evil wizard threatens the whole universe they look at each other in a new light.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: characters**

 **Winx club**

 **Flora**

A 16-year-old girl. Her skin tone is tan, honey brown waist length hair with blonde bangs and narrow jade eyes. She is the fairy of nature. She wears a pink crop top that ends just below her chest, a green four leaf clover choker, red mini skirt with matching red wedge shoes and knee high pink socks. She is a sensitive girl with a passion for nature and life.

 **Bloom**

A 16-year-old girl. She has fair skin tone, fiery red waist length hair and cyan blue eyes. She is the fairy of the dragon flame. She wears a blue and white stripped crops top, with a blue denim skirt, light blue knee length socks to match her top and dark blue ankle boots. She tries her best to help her friends and is known to be generous, brave and the leader of the winx club.

 **Stella**

A 16-year-old girl. She has medium skin tone, golden blonde hip length hair and golden brown eyes. She is the fairy of the shining sun. She wears a strapless green and pink stripped mini dress with pink ribbon heel sandals, a pink headband and star earrings to accessorize her outfit. She loves fashion and shopping.

 **Musa**

A 16-year-old girl. She has Asian features with light skin tone, dark blue hair tied in two pigtails and dark blue eyes. She is the fairy of music. She wears a strapless blue and red chequered top with blue trousers and dark blue ankle boots. She is the most down to earth and outgoing out of the winx and is never afraid to speak her mind.

 **Tecna**

A 16-year-old girl. She has white skin tone, short magenta hair and teal eyes. She is the fairy of technology. She wears a matching purple crop top and skirt with a modern style, purple tights and knee length dark purple boots. She is smart, intelligent, knowledgeable, gifted and loves all kinds of technology.

 **Aisha**

A 16-year-old girl. She has a dark skin tone, hip length brown curly hair, blue eyes. She is the fairy of waves, she is able to control and manipulate a pink fluid called morphix to take any shape and form she chooses. She is a little bit of an idealist and always on the move. More of an athlete, a fighter and dancer compared to the rest of the group. Wears cargo skirt with pinky purple crop top, green cargo ankle boots and pink knee length socks.

 **The specialists**

 **Helia**

His appearance is different than the other specialists, namely his long blue hair that he wears in a loose side ponytail. He has blue eyes. He has a well-built body that consists of strong arms and a very muscular torso. He wears a light green poet shirts with beige khakis. He is a pacifist; he loves writing poems, drawing and romance.

 **Sky**

Has fair skin, with blonde hair and blue eyes. Well built body that consists of strong arms and a very muscular torso. He wears a red shirt under a periwinkle jacket, a pair of blue jeans with yellow rings on the knees, and a pair if blue sneakers. Sometimes hasty, but he is usually generous and kind.

 **Brandon**

Has tan skin and a medium, athletic build. He has short dark brown hair with bangs angled sharply towards his right eye. His eyes are brown. He wears a red and blue belly shirt with red and blue pants and a matching jacket. He is fun loving, caring and a very gentle, kind spirited guy.

 **Riven**

Has short spiked magenta coloured hair and violet eyes. He wears a British flag inspired muscle shirt, boot cut jeans with two black belts crossed over each other and black shoes. On his wrists and grey wristbands. He tends to be a bit of a lone wolf. He is very competitive and can get jealous easily, sometimes aggressive, and has an aptitude for sports and physical combat.

 **Timmy**

Is a lanky boy with light brown-orange hair, wears glasses, and is tall and slender. He has small, hazel eyes and medium skin tone. He wears an orange and lavender hoodie with a t-shirt underneath, with light blue jeans and a brown belt, above ankle socks and orange and lavender shoes. He is sweet, but shy, even seeming cowardly at times.

 **Nabu**

Has long brown hair tied in two plaits at each side of his face, dark skin tone and hazel eyes. He wears a tracksuit in purple colours with yellow stripes, with a neckline beneath his trousers, a red short and white shoes. Kind hearted, loyal and generous.

They all try to live a normal life while going on missions to defeat evil.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

 **Floras Pov**

The sun shone through the crack in my curtains and shone into my eyes, I winced at the bright light. Pulling back the covers I jumped out of bed and grabbed my usual outfit and did my hair the same way, then opened my curtains to let all the natural light into my bedroom. My room has a double bed in the middle, two nightstands one either side of the bed, a large full length mirror by my en suite bathroom door and wardrobe, a dressing table by the window so I can look out into the garden and a balcony overlooking our rose garden.

Me and my friends, the winx, share a house because our parents wanted us to attend a school not in the magic dimension so we would be safe as many evil forces are after us because we defeated them. The winx club are the guardian fairies of the magical universe so we battle evil witches and wizards to save the universe on a daily basis.

Today was a Monday so it's back to school after spending all weekend relaxing for once, which is unusual. I finished applying my make up, grabbed my school bag and headed downstairs to have breakfast with the girls.

"Morning Flora" greeted Bloom once I reached the kitchen, "morning sweetie" I said as I poured out some orange juice into a glass. We sat at the table with the rest of the girls "what time is it?" asked Stella as she put her dish in the sink, I turned my phone on to see the time was 8:45am. 'Oh no we're late' I thought then said it "we're late girls, school starts in 15 minutes we will have to drive there". We grabbed our school bags and rushed out of the door, Bloom drove us all in her red convertible.

10 minutes later we arrived at Gardenia High parking the car we ran inside, RING RING RING the bell rang as we reached outside the classroom door. "Oh no Ms Griselda is going to kill us," said Musa shaking her head, as she pushed the door open we all followed her inside.

"Detention girls your late" said Ms Griselda with a smirk, "but Ms we are only like 1 minute late" exclaimed Musa. "No excuses Miss Melody you are all late" she replied. "Take your seats now" she shouted and we all moved towards our seats.

There were 2 double tables empty so Bloom and Stella took one and Musa and Aisha took the other, which left me and Tecna having to sit at the available two seats by Helia and Timmy.

I quietly sat next to Helia Knightly, the boy who I've had a crush on since the start of school. I couldn't help but blush I hid my face behind my blonde bangs, Ms Griselda started her lesson on something, I wasn't really paying attention because I was sitting next to my crush.

Throughout the whole lesson I was blushing and as soon as the bell rang I darted towards the winx and headed to our next lesson.

 **Fast-forward to lunchtime**

I walked into the cafeteria and spotted the winx sat on our usual lunch table, I walked towards them and sat down. "Hey girls" I said greeting them all, "hey Flora" they all said in unison. "I had to sit by Helia this morning" I said blushing, "we know we saw you blushing" giggled Aisha, wait if they saw me blushing then Helia probably did 'no no no' I thought. I quickly made an excuse to get away "girls I'm going to go get a green tea" I said walking to the vending machine, I paid for my green tea but when I turned round I bumped into someone. 'Just my luck' I thought as I looked directly at Helia. "Sorry" I muttered quietly looking at the ground, "its ok Flora no harm done" he said smiling, 'wait did he just call me Flora? He knows my name?' I thought.

"I better get back to my friends now bye Helia" I said waving as I walked away, I scurried over to the winx. But as I walked back I noticed that the specialists Helias group of friends were sat on the table behind them. When I reached the table Tecna said "Girls we need to go now" we all looked confusedly at her, so she explained "Mrs Faragonda wants us at Alfea for a new mission". "But its the middle of school, we cant leave now" said Bloom, "new mission lets go" yelled Stella but we all quickly put our hands over her mouth "Stella quiet" whispered Musa. "Sorry" said Bloom to everyone who was looking at us in the cafeteria.

We rushed out of the cafeteria and headed for behind the school gym.

 **With the specialists**

They were all sat around their table in the cafeteria, "did you guys see Flora blush this morning when she had to sit by Helia here" said Riven nudging Helia, "I think she likes our Helia" continued Riven. "Shut up Riven," said Helia blushing. Suddenly they heard an outburst "new mission lets go" they all turned round to see the winx all holding Stella's mouth. "Sorry" they apologised then rushed out of the cafeteria. "I wonder what that was about?" asked Brandon as he watched Stella walk out. "Brandon quit staring at Stella" smirked Riven; "shut up Riven," said Brandon grumpily.

"Its not our fault you like Stella" said Sky jokingly nudging Brandon. "Hey you like Bloom" replied Brandon while Riven laughed "hey you like Musa". Timmy and Helia started to chuckle softly "you two like Flora and Tecna", Helia and Timmy stopped laughing "HEY" they yelled. Suddenly Timmy's phone started to buzz so he pulled it out of his pocket and checked it, "guys Professor Saladin needs us now" said Timmy looking up from his phone, all the guys nodded and they headed out to the back of the football field.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

 **With the winx**

They were all behind the school gym, "Stella are you ready to teleport us to Alfea?" asked Bloom looking at Stella "Yeah, transportus Alfea" yelled Stella as they all teleported there. They landed in Alfea, the school for fairies, courtyard and headed towards Mrs Faragondas office, walking through the corridors they were all chatting. "So Flora why were you blushing?" asked Tecna slyly, "Tecna we all know its because she has a crush on Helia" sang Stella "you cant talk Stella you fancy Brandon" said Musa "and you fancy Riven, Bloom likes Sky, Aisha likes Nabu and Tecna likes Timmy" replied Stella.

They were all blushing that their secret crush was revealed; as they reached Mrs Faragondas office they knocked on the door. "Come in," said a voice from inside the room, they opened the door and walked in taking a seat in front of her desk. "Girls I'm so glad you're here, we need you to go in search of Valtor. He is suspected to be in the dark tower." Said Mrs Faragonda, "we will go and find him Mrs Faragonda" reassured Bloom. They started to head out the door "thank you girls, be careful winx," she said as they left.

"Now Tecna you get up the directions to the dark tower," said Bloom while they walked to their dorm that they stayed in when they were completing a mission.

An hour later

"Girls I have the directions are we ready to go?" exclaimed Tecna, they all nodded and Bloom stood in front of them all as Stella teleported them to the dark tower.

 **With the specialists**

They reached the top of the football field and checked to make sure no one was around and gathered in a circle. "Nabu now" whispered Timmy; "transportus" yelled Nabu and then they all disappeared. They landed in front of Red Fountain, school for heroics and bravery, and headed for the head masters office.

"Professor Saladin you wanted to see us?" said Brandon as they made their way into the office, " yes Boys I need you all to go on a mission to find Valtor in the dark tower" said Saladin making an image of the dark tower appear in mid air. "Uncle we will go now" said Helia addressing his uncle Saladin as they all turned to head to their dorm.

Once they reached their dorm they all got into their specialist uniforms, consisting of a blue and yellow body suit and a blue cape. The cape attaches to a round jewel worn on the left breast. They grabbed their weapons; sky uses a long sword and shield combination with shurikens for long range capability, Brandon uses a broadsword and a double edged lance which can be thrown like a cutter, Riven uses a long saber with a ball on a chain flail connected to a dagger. Helia uses a type of glove that launches laser strings that he can use to immobilize or shock the enemy and Timmy uses a pistol that fires various kinds of projectiles from flare to homing mini-missiles to laser bursts.

Nabu doesn't use any weapons because he is a wizard and has a staff.

Once they grabbed their weapons they headed for the hanger bay to collect a Red Fountain ship, once they have boarded they set off for the dark tower. Timmy and Brandon pilot the ship while Sky, Riven, Helia and Nabu devise a plan of action.

2 hours later they arrive at the entrance to the dark tower, landing the ship they head inside. The specialists were walking down a dark corridor when they suddenly saw a light up ahead and voices so they ducked behind some boulders.

 **At the dark tower**

"Stella can you shed some light please?" asked Bloom in the dark, "sure thing SOLARIAS SUN" yelled Stella, then a ball of light appeared hovering over the winx, lighting the way. "Thanks Stella" they all said. Little be known to them they were being watched by the specialists.

Once the light shone through the darkness the specialists could see where the voices came from, "is that Stella?" asked Brandon shocked to see her here and also confused. "Yeah its her and the rest of the winx" whispered Timmy. "What are they doing?" asked Brandon still staring at Stella. "I don't know lets just watch what they do," said Riven.

"Girls we need to transform quick" exclaimed Stella startling the winx; they all turned to her with death glares except Flora. "Why Stella? Tired of walking?" joked Musa. "No its because me and flora need to be stronger so I can give us both light so we wont die" yelled Stella angrily. Musa looked sorry and said "sorry Stella we forgot" Stella just nodded weakly, "all right WINX ENCHANTIX," yelled Bloom.

The boys were just watching the girls but Brandon and Helia started to listen intently when Stella said that she and Flora could die. Then in a flash of light there stood six enchantix fairies, they wore flowing clothes and barefoot sandals. They had big colourful wings that had jewels hanging from them, and covered in fairy dust. Their outfit were extremely bright and complicated. They wore barefoot sandals decorated with jewels. Their hair had grown longer and decorated, braided or beaded with tiaras on their heads.

"The winx are fairies?" said Nabu whispering to the rest of the specialists, and then he gasped, "What's wrong? Apart from the fact that our crushes are fairies" asked Brandon still admiring Stella in her enchanitx outfit that revealed most of her legs. "They might be the winx that single handily defeated the Trix and the army of decay in their first year at Alfea and Darkar last year, and Valtor this year" said Nabu. "Wow" they all said looking at the girls in a new light.

"Bloom fairy of the Dragon Flame" yelled Bloom as she transformed and Sky looked gobsmacked.

"Stella fairy of the shining sun" yelled Stella with Brandon drooling over her.

"Flora fairy of nature" yelled Flora with Helia looking at her more lovingly than he did before.

"Musa fairy of music" yelled Musa with Riven smirking at her from behind the boulders.

"Aisha fairy of waves" yelled Aisha as Nabu watched in awe.

"Tecna fairy of technology" yelled Tecna as Timmy started to blush.

"Girls lets go find Valtor, he should never have escaped prison" exclaimed Bloom as they flew up the dark tower to the room at the very top. The specialists just knelt there for a moment still in a state of shock at what they just witnessed then they were brought back to reality. "Come on lets follow them," said Riven as he headed for the staircase.

The winx reached the highest room in the tower and there was Valtor standing proudly in the middle. "Hello winx, nice to see you finally made it" smirked Valtor, "how did you escape?" yelled Stella by this time the specialists had slipped into the room undetected by either the winx or Valtor. "Shut it Princess" yelled Valtor firing a dark orb towards Stella once it reached her it gripped onto her mouth choking her "stop it she cant breathe" yelled the winx trying to rip the thing off her mouth.

Brandon was sat their watching helplessly as Stella was being choked "Stella" he whisper yelled so only the specialists could hear. Suddenly there was a bright light and Stella was stood with the winx no longer choking "you are going to regret that, I princess Stella of Solaria will make you pay" she yelled hurling a ball of light at him. "She's a princess, no wonder she has a spoilt brat personality," whispered Riven who earned a death glare and punch in the arm off Brandon.

"Not today Princess, your magic is too weak here" Valtor said chuckling evilly. The winx all growled but Stella just said "he's right girls because of the darkness my power is weaker" she said glumly. They all looked at her concerned, as they knew she needed light. "Come on winx lets defeat him we did it before so we can do it now" said Bloom hopefully. They all got into fighting positions ready for the battle to commence.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

The winx formed a line holding hands, "WINX CONVERGENCE" yelled them all as a massive powerful attack hurdled towards Valtor, they were sure it would knock him out but he just swatted it away. "NO that's not possible," exclaimed Aisha in disbelief, Flora suddenly had an idea. "Guys try small attacks one by one like palladium says if a big attack doesn't work try a small one," she whispered, they all nodded and got into place. "Now winx convergence shield" yelled Flora as she flew above them and fired her single attack at the unexpected Valtor, knocking him to the ground.

The winx landed and started the celebrate "yay we did it" they exclaimed group hugging but Flora was the other side of the room when she noticed Valtor get up and charge up for an attack at the unaware winx. She tried to shout "WINX WATCH OUT" but they didn't hear, Valtor released his attack Flora did the first thing she could think of and stood between the attack and the winx. "FLORACOUSTIC BARRIER" she yelled creating a barrier that slightly stopped the attack but Valtor sent another which was too much for her, she was propelled towards the wall behind her crashing through the wall with the force and falling from the top of the tall tower.

"FLORA" yelled the winx once they saw their friend go through the wall and falling unconscious "we need to save her" yelled Aisha as she ran towards where Flora was. "NO your not going to help her" yelled Valtor encasing the winx in a non magic bubble that took there powers while they were in there.

"We need to help" yelled Helia jumping to his feet running at Valtor, they all started to battle Valtor while the shocked winx were in the bubble. "I have had enough of this goodbye" said Valtor as he vanished, the bubble popped and the winx ran to look for Flora from the end, they saw her falling "FLORA" they yelled helplessly as they couldn't fly and catch her then all of a sudden Valtor appeared beneath Flora and caught her in his arms. He floated up to the winx and specialists and smirked "guess ill be taking this fairy with me, wonder if killing her will increase my powers hahahahahahaha" they all tried to lunge for Flora but Valtor kept moving backwards then he teleported away.

"NOOOO FLORA" cried the winx as they fell to their knees in tears, then they released something "what are you guys doing there?" asked Stella still sobbing, "we got a mission from Saladin to come find Valtor when we saw girls we hid and followed you" said Sky shyly. "So your specialists not normal humans?" said Musa then suddenly went red with anger "you were following us but you didn't think to help when we needed it now Flora is in the hands of the most dangerous and evil man in the magical universe" she yelled. The rest of the winx stopped crying and looked angrily at the boys.

The boys didn't say anything they all looked guilty but Helia looked distort that Flora was in danger. After few moments Tecna finally broke the silence "I'm guessing you know we are fairies from Alfea and that we are the winx that defeated all the universes enemies" she said and the boys all nodded. "Well we should introduce ourselves properly then if we are all going to save Flora. I'm princess Bloom of Domino", "I'm princess Stella of Solaria", "princess Musa of Melody", "Princess Aisha of Andros", "princess Tecna of Zenith and Flora is the princess of Lynthea".

The Specialists all nodded still shocked that they were fairies and princesses, "I'm prince Sky of Eraklyon", "prince Brandon of Illumina", "prince Nabu of Tides", "and prince Riven of the Harmonic Nebula", "prince Timmy of Calicos" and "prince Helia of Knightly" they all bowed to the winx.

"So you guys are all princes," said Aisha, "and you girls are all princesses," said Nabu. Then they all remembered what just happened "we need to go back to Alfea and tell Mrs Faragonda that Valtor has Flora" said Bloom. "We can take you back in our ship" said Sky as they all walked out of the tower.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

 **Floras Pov**

I woke up with the feeling of my body aching all over, I opened my eyes to be confronted by darkness filling the room I was in, I couldn't even see my hands in front of my face. The only source of light was from the small window in the corner of the room, 'I wonder what this room would look like in the light' I thought.

As if someone read my thoughts the rooms lights suddenly came on and my eyes had to adjust to the sudden light, once they adjusted I noticed the plain grey walls around me with nothing in the room no furniture nothing just a small window. I suddenly remembered that there was obviously someone that entered the room that turned the light on, there standing in the doorframe was Valtor, seeing him all the events of the winx battling him and me falling out of the tower, I startled to feel scared. 'What's he going to do to me?' I thought as I watched him walk towards me.

"Hello fairy, since your finally awake you can help me to make your pathetic friends the winx stop stopping me from taking over the magic dimension. They will do anything to help you if they think that you are in trouble" Valtor explained smirking when he saw my face drop. "Once they see your in danger they will listen to what I have to say and leave well alone or come to rescue you where I could destroy them with my new powers, you saw how easy I defeated you all last time" he continued.

I just sat there silent as I was too scared to react but seeing as I didn't say anything Valtor continued to speak "I am going to magic message Mrs Faragonda to tell her to get the winx and those stupid wanna be heroes to listen to my demands" he said as he got started to summon up a glass sphere with which you can see images inside. I could only bring myself to yell "THE UNIVERSE IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN ONE LIFE, THEY WILL NEVER LET YOU WIN!" he stood shocked at my outburst obviously he didn't expect the quiet nature fairy to shout.

He smirked and the glass sphere started to mist over, revealing the image of the winx, specialists, Mrs Faragonda and Ms Griselda.

 **Alfea**

 **Mrs Faragondas office**

Mrs Faragonda was sat at her desk when suddenly a holographic projection of Valtor stood in the middle of her office "Faragonda get the stupid winx and those pathetic specialists and I will let you all see your silly little nature fairy", Mrs Faragonda immediately called Griselda in "GRISELDA" she yelled then Griselda came into the room. "Yes Mrs Faragonda you called" she said once she entered the room, "I need you to get the winx quickly" she said indicating to the Valtor hologram.

"I will contact Saladin and tell him to send over those boys that were with the girls when valtor kidnapped Flora in the dark tower" Mrs Faragonda informed her as she reached for her phone.

On the phone….

Mrs F: Saladin I need those boys that went on the mission to the dark tower a few days ago

Saladin: I will send them right away Faragonda

With that he signed off and Mrs Faragonda waited for the winx and specialists to arrive so Valtor could speak.

 **With the winx**

They were all sitting in the lounge area if their dorm still sobbing that they lost their best friend Flora. Tecna was on her laptop searching the magic archive for anything to help track down Flora, Bloom and Stella were reading magazines trying to take their minds off their missing friends, Musa was making new tunes with Aisha dancing along to them both keeping their minds occupied.

Suddenly the dorm room burst open and there was a breathless Griselda standing in the doorway, "winx come quick to Mrs Faragondas office, Valtor is sending a holographic message" she said through taking deep breaths to get her breathing back to normal. The winx didn't say anything and ran for Mrs Faragondas office, Griselda was shortly behind them as they raced through the halls of Alfea.

Reaching her office they didn't bother to knock and ran straight in but gasped when they saw the projection of Valtor in the middle of the room. Then they noticed the specialists standing around the projection, they walked over to them and embraced them. Stella went to Brandon, Bloom went to Sky, Tecna went to Timmy, Musa went to Riven and Aisha went to Nabu and this left Helia alone. They had all grown close while trying to find and save Flora the winx started to go out with one of the specialists.

Valtors hologram started to talk as he noticed that all the winx and specialists had arrived, "well hello winx nice too see you again and you too boys" he said, "where's Flora Valtor?" yelled Stella glaring at the hologram. "She's right here" he replied moving to the side to reveal the nature fairy tied up on the floor. Once they saw her everyone yelled "FLORA", she heard them and looked up to meet their eyes, especially her crush Helias eyes. "How about we have some fun Flora?" said Valtor as he summoned up a dark energy ball in his hand, "please don't" begged Flora with fear written on her face.

Everyone watching the hologram gasped as they knew that attack was intended for Flora, Valtor launched the attack at Flora and she screamed out in pain as she was throw into a stone wall. "Flora Flora answer us please," pleaded Bloom worried about her best friends safety. "I'm alright he's not going to win" Flora replied but this earned her another attack, he then lifted her aching body off the floor and conjured up a sword holding it up to her neck.

Everyone gasped they knew Valtor was capable of killing her "now listen carefully I want you winx and those specialists to never come near me again and let me rule the magic dimension" he said still gripping Flora. "NEVER" screamed everyone, "well I will just have to kill this nature fairy here," he said darkly pushing the sword nearer to Floras throat. "Winx you have to stop him please leave don't come after me that's what he wants" Pleaded Flora weakly trying to look like she wasn't scared but they could tell she was terrified.

"You will pay for telling them that" said Valtor as he cut deep into her collarbone, she released a blood curdling scream "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" as she fell to the ground clutching her throat in pain, blood oozing out of her cut. "She wont be alive for much longer, hahahahaha," he laughed evilly as his hologram disappeared. The teenagers all stood in a state of shock staring to where he once stood.

 **Helias Pov**

I watched as my crush Flora was oozing out with blood, she was turning paler, her perfect caramel skin stained with blood and tears. Her jade eyes were glistening with unshed tears, 'I need to find her now' I thought putting my head in my hands. "We need to find her quickly" I said, they snapped out of their trance and nodded "winx ENCHANTIX" they yelled as they transformed into their fairy forms.

Heading outside we went and boarded the Red Fountain that me and the other specialists had flew here. Once we were ready for take off, we headed for the place that transmitted the signal of the hologram.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

 **Floras Pov**

My collarbone was still hurting but the blood had stopped moving, valtor had been gone for quite a while now I need to escape and now is my chance. But how? I scanned my eyes over the room then noticed the small window, if I use my fairy dust I can miniaturize and fly out the window towards Alfea.

I transformed quickly into my Enchantix form and sprinkled my fairy dust on me, within seconds I was in my tiny form, the bonds round my wrists were loosened a lot so I flew as fast as my wings could take me through the window. Once I was outside I grew to normal size so I could increase my speed. Heading to Alfea as fast as my wings could carry me.

I was flying while looking back every so often to see if Valtor had realised I was gone and came after me but then I was hit by something big and started hurdling towards the ground of the forest. Then everything went black as I collided with the ground.

 **With the winx and specialists**

They were heading to the location Flora was meant to be in from the hologram, they were making great time as they were in turbo mode going at least 150 mph through the air. "By my calculations we should be at our destination in less than an hour" informed Timmy as he piloted the ship with Tecna co-piloting, "great hopefully Flora is still there" said Bloom wearily as they all knew she was applying that hopefully Flora wasn't dead when they got there.

Suddenly there was a loud thud on the window of the ship, "OMG we just hit something" said Stella franticly looking out of the nearest window. Timmy and Tecna stopped the ship from moving forwards making it hover in mid air. They brought up a screen that scanned the surrounding area and gasped when they caught sight of a body lying on the forest floor.

"We need to land," said Tecna to everyone "so buckle yourselves in" they both said as they started the ships descent onto the forest floor. Once the ship was safely landed the hanger door opened and first stepped out Tecna as she was the one who knew where the body lay, she ran over to it and turned the body on its back. She gasped again "FLORA, WE HIT FLORA" she yelled to the rest of the teenagers who ran quickly over to her.

"Scan her quick," exclaimed everyone, she was still in her Enchantix form, "she is breathing but she has a low pulse" said Tecna after scanning Flora. "I cant believe the ship hit her and she's alive, at that speed it should have killed her" said Timmy with his head in his hands blaming himself for not seeing her.

Everyone stood around Floras body as it suddenly started to shake vigorously "she's having a seizure we need to help her" yelled Tecna transforming into her Enchantix as she detransformed while in the ship, she hooked her magical wires to Floras shaking body as she started to use her magic to counteract the seizure and get her at a stable vital level. "That should get her to wake up," informed Tecna to her friends.

Moments later there was a soft groan and all eyes were on Flora as her eyes fluttered open revealing her jade eyes. "Ouch" groaned Flora as she lifted her hands to her head "oh Flora are you ok?" asked all he winx at once bringing her into a group hug. "How did you escape?" asked a relieved Helia as he hugged her tightly causing her to blush. "Helia" she breathed enjoying the close embrace they were in. "there was a window where I was being held so I used my fairy dust to miniaturize myself so I could fly out of the window and got hit by something hard causing me to black out-ouch" she exclaimed then held her collarbone in pain as the impact reopened her wound causing blood to ooze out.

"Flora what's wrong?" asked a worried Helia then he noticed the blood "she's bleeding a lot guys" he said ripping at his cloak as tearing fabric sounds filled the air, he wrapped the make shift bandage around her shoulder covering the cut making it stop bleeding. "She needs rest, Helia will you carry her to the ship?" asked Bloom, but Flora started to shuffle about "No I can walk it just hurts" she said as she tried to get up but only managed to walk a few feet before dropping to the floor, Helia quickly reacted and scooped her up in his arms ignoring her attempts to convince him she was fine to walk.

Getting onto the ship Helia placed Flora next to him on the chair, they sat in silence until Helia decided to tell her how he felt. "Flora I need to tell you something" he said as she turned to look at him he continued "when I saw you kidnapped and thought I would never see that beautiful smile of yours" as he said that she blushed and he chuckled "and that cute blush" he added making her blusher a deeper red. "I wanted to tell you that I like you Flora I have since I first met you in Gardenia High" she looked stunned as she listened to him. "Helia I like you too" she finally said and without hesitating he pressed his lips onto hers in a passionate love filled kiss. Breaking from the kiss Helia leant his forehead onto Floras and asked "will you be my girlfriend my flower?" and Flora answered with another kiss.

He laughed as they broke the kiss "I guess that's a yes" he said, "of course it is" exclaimed Flora happily. The rest of the journey they sat cuddling up to each other, when they got to Alfea Flora was checked over and treated for her cut and mild concussion from the ships blow and a few broken bones.

 **In the future**

Flora and Helia went on a few more dates then he asked her to marry him and she of course said yes and they got married and had two children, Rose and Charles with a pet dog called Amarock.


End file.
